deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slenderman vs Herobrine
Description This is cenus9548's 15th death battle it's two of the most popular creepypast characters which one will win in a fight to the death Interlude Wiz: Through out the years there have been many different and favorible creepypasta villains all of which hold incredible powers Boomstick: And some of them have been around since the dawn of time or even created the univerese Wiz: Slenderman the blank face child killer wood stalker Boomstick: And herobrine the devil god and evil brother of notch. he's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz: And today we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Slenderman Wiz: In 2009 an image was put online it featured a bunch of kids in a park but in the background stood a dark and terrifying figure and this figure was called slenderman Boomstick: Even though he's a photo creation he's gained popularity and has been said to be around atleast 11,000 years and not is alot known about the faceless child swood stalker Wiz: He can be said to be a manifestation of demonic energy. his motivations are simply unkown and if he kills these kids is still unkown and there are some people who actually belive that he's real and some theories say that if enough people belive in him he becomes real *Name: Slenderman *Age: 11,000 years *Height: 7'0'' to 9'0'' feet *Weight: Unkown *Demonic monster Boomstick: Slendy has many abilites up his slevee like how he can instantly teleport Wiz: He can make anyone feel parninoid he can also teleport others with him and to make this more deadly he can teleport him and people through time Boomstick: Which is like the most awesome thing ever Wiz: There's also really no way to stop it from happeneing *Teleprtation Boomstick: If slendy feels like attacking from far away he can use things called tendrills which come out of his back and can sometimes have hands on them Wiz: That's creepy Boomstick: It's also been said that these things can break space and time which is like the ost coolest things ever Wiz: His most well known ability of all of them is called the slender sickness which can give a terrible illness and give people hallucinations and nausea Boomstick: He's got aura like a lucario Wiz: Slenderman's aura can cause people to be tired or corrupted and usually causes electronics to malfunctions Boomstick: He's got other types of powers as well Wiz: Like how he can create fires with his pyrokinesis and can shoot beams of energy and can even manipulate electricity Boomstick: He has telepathy, can shape size's, impersonate others, not only control weather but the mind as well and manipulate emotions Wiz: He can wipe someone's memory change the time of day or night he can read and control electronic machinery and even turn his suit into armor *Turn people different ages *Healing factor *Can cause earthquakes *Aquakiniesis *Virokinesis *Can literally resurrect from the dead *Possession Boomstick: Slendy has pulled off some incredible things Wiz: He was able to pull a win against evan all while holding back and has basically been the driving force of all events that happened Boomstick: He was able to directly cause dimensional bleeding which was a deadly event that caused rifts, leached and distorts on various univereses Wiz: He was able to create a parallel univerese and was able to fight off sonic.exe and ben drowned *Won against evan *Is the driving force of all events *Caused leached, drifts to many univereses *Created a parallel univerese *Fought sonic.exe and ben drowned Boomstick: However slendy does have his fair share of weaknesses Wiz: Like how he lacks in offensive power and how his parinoa fuel wont work on everyone Boomstick: One interesting way to attack is through looking at him through mirrors Wiz: Yeah but slenderman is one of the most deadliest creatures out there so next time you go camping be very careful Herobrine Wiz: Long ago before the world became what it is there were two brothers the first was named notch and the second was named herobrine Boomstick: And than one day these two were so bored they were like fuck it let's create life Wiz: And thus the world of minecraft was born with notch taking the side of good creating things like villagers who could farm and breed and animals like dogs, cats or parrots Boomstick: But herobrine wanted to create mean stuff so he took the side of evil creating the nether which is basically hell he created ghast skeletons and those god damn creepers that sneak up behind you Wiz: But nothing of conflict really came of the two until herobrine wanted to rule the over world and this began the long war between them Boomstick: You know the whole good vs evil stuff Wiz: But eventually notch won and supposedly killed his brother getiing rid of herobrine once and for all Boomstick: But than years later in 2010 a player was wandering there new world when they noticed something odd Wiz: Out in the fog was herobrine and after this dicovery he would haunt cursed worlds and terrorise people and this time notch could not delete him *Name: Herobrine *Older than the minecraft world *Height: 6'0'' '' *Weight: Unkown *Brother to notch *Diamond sword *Command block Boomstick: Along with a cool and scary villain there comes abilites and powers Herobrine has superhuman strength, superhuman speed and even superhuman reflexes Wiz: He's able to fly, teleport or even manipulate electricity, weather and matter and can even warp reality Boomstick: He can also summon or create things has enhanced durability and can take control of mobs Wiz: Herobrine also has telekinesis and pyrokinesis *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Reflexes *Healing factor *Flight *Teleportation *Electricity Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Warp Reality *Mob Control *Telekinesis *Pyrokinesis *Master at hand-to-hand combat *Can shoot wither skulls *Fire ball's *Shoot bolts of lightning Boomstick: He has tons of abilites and even has two forms Wiz: Red eyed Herobrine is when he gets really angry and then theres zombie Herobrine who is well him just zombified Boomstick: He's also pulled off some crazy stuff like how he's on par with Notch and Steve who can all be considered gods Wiz: He almost conqured hypixel and can stand toe-to-toe with Entity 303 who is stated to be stronger than him and is able to lift obsidian which can weigh 11 thousand pounds Boomstick: He was able to even kill Steve in an alternate univerese and was able to send someone flying with a round house kick and has survived oh oh look at that surviving looking at slendy Wiz: Actually for this fight were not going to include this Boomstick: Ok so yeah not including this then *Fought on par with Notch and Steve *Nearly conqured hypixel *Stood toe-to-toe with Entity 303 *Can lift past 11 thousand pounds *Killed Steve in an ulternate univerese *Sent someone flying with a kick Wiz: But every god has some problems like how he's actually never defeated nor killed Notch and has been defeated by Entity 303 and Steve on many occasions Boomstick: And despite having a healing factor it has been overrided a couple times resaulting in his near death and can get angry on multiple occasions Wiz: Yeah like the time someone called him blind Boomstick: But hey he's come far for being demead fake too a very powerful and popular god of minecraft Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set and we've ran the data through all possiblitys Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!!!!! ' ' Fight The leafs crunched under the campers foot steps. walking around the dark forest trying to find where he was and not noticing something in the foggy woods Finally an opening revealing a spot stepping out and setting his bag down and starting a fire but stopping a small snapping coming from deep in the fog than a black tendril launching out and nailing the man in the chest throwing him down as slenderman teleports right next to him as a loud erie static noise comes causing the man to feel sick and as slenderman goes to finish a diamond sword lands right into the mans head killing him. Slenderman looking up to see another man standing there wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans Herobrine: What's the matter got your guy Herobrine laughing and walking off as a tendril wraps around his leg and yanks him back Herobrine: What the? A tendril nearly slamming into his head as herobrine teleports right behind him and slashes at slenderman Herobrine uppercutting slenderman throwing it back and into a tree to than throw fire balls at him, Slenderman quickly dodges the balls of fire and sends tendrils after him all smashing into the ground as Herobrine retreats into the fog. The dense fog is able to hide Herobrine as he runs around the slenderman who looks around for him but can only hear the footstep's caused by him. Than a diamond sword is flung from the fog and slices off the tendril but revealing his spot Slenderman than causes a huge fire to break out surrounding Herobrine and lighting up the place catching tree's on fire causing them to topple over Herobrine: You can start fire's too huh interesting Than more fire is spread around the woods as Herobrine charges and slashes at him but misses than a tendril rams into his back throwing him down as tendrils wrap around his legs and arms lifting him up before slamming him into the ground. Than violently throwing Herobrine into a tree and wrapping tendrils around him shortining oxygen flow to him Herobrine quickly teleporting into the sky and throwing down fireball's Slenderman teleporting away from the fireball's and sending energy towards him, Herobrine dodging quickly as it begins to rain. Water drie's out the fire and causes more fog to come as Herobrine lands right behind the Slenderman than throwing bolts of lightning towards the blank face monster who takes the hits and quickly sends energy right back at him Herobrine dodging them and is caught by surprise as Slenderman grows to the size of a building Herobrine: What the hell Than a huge tendril rams into him throwing him far off into the distance Herobrine slamming into the ground skidding arcoss the wet wood floor before teleporting high into the air and looking around for Slenderman but he's not there gone vanished into thin air Than as if a fraight train slamed into him throwing him into the earth and then Herobrine is stomped on repeatedly by some unseen object getting angrier and angrier before before shooting bolts of lighting which wrap around and pin an invisible object Herobrine: So your invisible huh well not for long Herobrine shooting wither skulls at Slenderman which hurt the tall creature appling the wither affect and revaling where he is Herobrine than cutting into the demons face oozing blood but is quickly healed up. Slenderman turning around and throwing tree's at Herobrine who quickly dodges the objects and sends fireball after fireball towards the demon who teleports away Than Slenderman quickly changes the weather casuing a massive thunderstorm with howling wind which blows Herobrine back than a bolt of lightning strieks the demons back throwing Slenderman's face into Herobrine's diamond sword causing blood to seep out but not finish him as he teleports away and appears behind Herobrine and throws a vally of water at the man The water seewping Herobrine up and away high into the sky when a lightning bolt strikes the water shocking Herobrine badly and causing a explosion Herobrine sitting up from the explosion as Slenderman grabs his face and all Herobrine can hear is loud static and than a feeling a tiredness before snapping out of it Herobrine teleporting away as Slenderman lifts a bunch of tree's into the air and launches them toward him. Herobrine dodging the tree's and sending bolts of lightning down towards the being down on the floor than Slenderman teleporting behind him and stabbing a tendril right through him slamming him into the ground Herobrine getting up and dodging tendrils slamming into the ground Herobrine: If i can't do it on my own then how about some help Than the near by animals all turn and charge towards Slenderman there eyes having no pupils Slenderman not noticing the animals until they all slam into it biting and clawing getting it's attention Herobrine: Now i got you Herobrine than quickly warping the woods and all of earth and univerese trappign Slenderman in it than teleporting and slashing at Slenderman than grabbing it's neck and launching it through the warping reality Slenderman then sending more energy bolts at Herobrine Herobrine: Your making this hard on yourself Than out of knowhere Herobrien turned Slenderman into a small puddle changing his matter Herobrine: This is OVER!!!! As herobrine goes to rip up the small puddle two large tendrils quickly slam into him creating a huge explosion shattering nearby planets The puddle turning back into Slenderman who looks around at the destruction and attempts to warp reality back when two red eyes open up Herobrine: I'M NOT DONE YET YOU IDIOTIC THING!!!!!!!! Herobrine slamming his fists into it's head throwing it far into planets smashing them all Slenderman lookign back to see Herobrine slam his sword into it's face ripping it up but is stopped by a tendril uppercutting him Herobrine: Fine you leave me no choice Pullign out his command block than sending fireball's and wither skulls towards Slenderman slamming into it and momentarily distracting him Herobrine quickly going to erase Slenderman when a large tendril knocks the block away from him revealing it had turned bigger Looking back to than be grabbed and launched into deep space as Slenderman starts to warp the reality with another one smashing planets together and creating a ripple in space before a sword sinks into it's chest Ripping it out and looking back to see Herobrine flying toward it and punching it in the stomach than grabbing the sword out of the Slenderman and than lighting Slenderman on fire the same time Slenderman lights Herobrine on fire. Slenderman quickly washing it out too than regrow hugely and grabbing a planet and slam it into him than teleporting right behind it and grabbing another planet and launching it Both planets colliding creating a ripple and huge explosion nearly killing both Herobrine and Slenderman and than a flash of light Planets broken in two all flotting around smacking into one one another and a piece of planet smacking Herobrine in the head waking him up Herobrine getting up Herobrine: The hell happened here? Looking around than spotting a tendril floating Herobrine: Looks like he's gone for good Than a large shadow appears behind him. Herobrine turning around to see Slenderman still huge Herobrine: For godsakes Than noticing the command block smiling and than flying towards it as tendrils pursue him Dodging and weaving from the giant tendrils until he grabs the block turning around to see another series of tendrils flying his way Herobrine going to put in a command but something happens a loud staticy nosie come from it and than sparks fly from it than shocking Herobrine than blowing a fuse and not working Herobrine: What the hell!! And before he new it two tendrils slammed into him one stabbing right through him and the other destroying the command block Herobrine: Impossible!!!! Than in the blink of an eye Herobrine's memeory was wiped. The empty minded man looked around in pain not sure who or where he was Herobrine: What the hell Than a tendril slamming into his face and both tendrils ripping up killing Herobrine than finishing warping both univerese's together and teleporting away and into a new forest leaving the ripped up parts of Herobrine floating in space KO Conclusion Boomstick: Holy shit that was epic Wiz: Herobrine was reletively out classed in many things by the Slenderman and the only real advantge Herobrine had was strength Boomstick: Yeah the Slenderman just had too many abilites to begin with but wait Wiz couldn't Herobrine's command block just help give him the win Wiz: Actually no you see redstone in real life can power electrical objects like an redstone electric heater and Slenderman has been known too mess with electical things before Boomstick: But wait didn't herobrine warp reality Wiz: Yes again but Slenderman did near the same by causing two dimensions too bleed which distorted these two reality's he aslo had more ways to finish Herobrine like how he could just simply possess him or make him start seeing hallucinations and than kill him, turn invisible to finish him, wipe his memeory or control his emotions and Herobrine only had one way to finish him off Boomstick: I guess it makes sense Slenderman was just too powerful this battle really spaced out Wiz: The winner is the Slenderman Trivia *The reason behind this battle was because Slenderman and Herobrine have been cenus9548's favorite creepypasta villains *In the part where the two tendrils slam into herobrine it was a referance to Raven VS Twilight Sparkle in twilight sparkles death Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Creepypasta vs minecraft themed death battles Category:What if? Death Battle Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:Cenus9548 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles